moviefanfictaionfandomcom-20200215-history
Angel Of The City
Angel Of The City is an upcoming American drama comedy indie film produced by Universal Studios. The film will feature the voices of Academy Award winners Hilary Swank, Gwyneth Paltrow, and Leonardo DiCaprio. The film received a PG-13 rating for disturbing scenes, brief languages, and nudity. The film is about a closeted girl who has a crush on another girl and beginning a friendship with a dog. Plot Stella Robinson is a closeted gay girl living in South Burlington, Vermont. She has a close and loving family: her single mother and her younger brother. Stella arrives at school awaiting the arrival of her secret crush, Amber. Stella hides in a tree and watches as Amber kissing Jeremy Woodward, a popular boy who joined the soccer team. Heartbroken and jealous, Stella gets upset and walks to class as Amber notices her. After school, Stella hears a male voice and finds a dog who calls himself "Hollowskull". Suddenly, Stella is haunted by the memory of her deceased dog Cinder who got ran over by a car years ago. Still saddened, she is outraged by the talking whippet and storms out (believing Hollowskull and Cinder are the same dog). The next day a school, Stella hears Amber's voice. She rushes to the lockers to find Amber arguing with Jeremy. Enraptured by her unique appearance and intelligence, Amber invites Stella for drinks at the café. Afterwards, to Stella's surprise, Amber invites her to her house. Despite her claims that she is not special, Amber finds her smart, admiring her one blue eye she conceals with her hair. After sharing their past lives, they fell in love. Declaring her as a special child, Amber nicknames her "Angel Eyes". They become intimate and have kiss. That night, Stella had a dream about her getting murdered by a shadow. The dream inspires Stella to propose that she and Hollowskull run away and start a new life in California. Hollowskull agrees, but his racist jokes during breakfast annoy Stella, and his voice and face begin to transform into a real dog. During her speech at school, Stella suffers a breakdown, confessing that he has no one to talk to and ranting about her first kiss with Amber. The situation becomes uncomfortable as other students see the two and look on in disdain. Amber becomes mortified and Stella runs away with tears. Outside the school, Stella sits solemnly when Amber walks up and sits next to her. They confess their insecurities and regrets. Soon, Stella and Amber's hearts glowing and then kiss. . Lisa writes a letter to Michael, saying she hopes they will meet again. Plot Twists #Stella Robinson's dream was not a premonition and meant nothing. #Stella's dog Cinder claiming to be Hollowskull is actually a lookalike. #During the course of the story, Hollowskull picked up the secret to eternal life and therefore doesn't die. #Amber Frazer and Hollowskull are both manifestations of Stella Robinson's subconscious. #Hollowskull the Whippet has been an angel all along. #Hollowskull is actually Stella Robinson's dead dog Cinder. #Hollowskull has been dead all along. #The whole plot is a premonition, not reality. Cast *'Hilary Swank' as Stella Robinson, a secretly gay schoolgirl who has a feeling of melancholy and heartbreak. *'Gwyneth Paltrow' as Amber Frazer, a bisexual schoolgirl with great beauty and popularity. *'Leonardo DiCaprio' as Hollowskull, a talking whippet who follows Stella around. *'Ansel Elgort' as Jimmy Robinson, Stella's younger brother. *'Marlee Matlin' as Mrs. Robinson, Stella and Jimmy's divorced mother.